A centrifugal compressor pump having an impeller driven at a high speed by a motor drivingly connected thereto by gearing supported by hydrodynamic and thrust bearings positioned within a rigid sealed housing of an air-conditioning system, is generally known in the art and manufactured by York International (Model LTMN). In order to prolong the operational condition of such air-conditioning system, it is necessary to periodically inspect and/or replace the high-speed thrust bearing collar and high-speed thrust bearings as parts associated therewith. Such thrust bearing collar is threaded into right-hand threads of a high-speed shaft and into left-hand threads of a pinion gear, making replacement of parts typical involved in disassembly and reassembly of the compressor costly and time-consuming and requiring rigging of heavy equipment with frequent damage and/or rupture of parts. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for inspection and periodic replacement of the high-speed thrust bearing collar and the bearings of the foregoing referred to centrifugal compressor type of air-conditioning system by personnel in a more rapid and less costly manner with little likelihood of damage and/or rupture of parts.